A Sweet Kiss
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: *My very first X-Evo fic!* What happens when one day, Rogue discovered that she ran out of make-up? What does a Goth-girl do? Go to the mall of course! But what happens when she bumped into a certain silver-haired speed demon?


Hi! I'm Wolf Sapphire but you can call me either Sakura or Sapphire. Anyway, I've recently been hooked to X-men Evo, especially my fave coupling, Rietro! ^-^ This is the first time that I attempt to write an Evo fic so please bear with me if it's not that good. Flames are so graciously accepted.

"ROGUE!"

'Oh gawd! What is up with that girl? Doesn't she ever sleep? Damn!' thought the Goth girl and pulled the covers over her head.

'Maybe if Ah pretend to fall asleep, Kitty would think I'm still asleep and leave me alone.' 

"Rogue, like, I know you're awake! Like, get up already! I have, like, something to tell you," said Kitty Pryde as she pulled the covers off her roommate.

The white-auburn haired girl growled softly as the sunlight hit her face. She blinked her olive green eyes before she sat up in bed and stretched her arms.

"It better be important Kitty or Ah won't hesitate to rip your head of," threatened Rouge as she got out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Like, Lance and me are going on a date tonight and, like, Professor said that I had to have a chaperone if I, like, want to go out with Lance." said Kitty. "So would you, like, go with me? Please?"

"Let me think about it…No," answered Rogue flatly.

"But.."

"I don't want to hear any of it Kitty. Get someone else to be yours' and Rocky's chaperone. I'm outta here."

Before Kitty could reply, Rogue grabbed her clothes and dashed out of the door and towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Rogue closed the door and stripped off her clothes.

"Damn Kitty, waking me up at five in the morning and on a Sunday even," muttered Rogue as she step inside the shower, feeling a chill going up her spine as her bare feet made contact with the cold tiled floor.

Rogue reached a hand up and twisted the knob. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm water splashing her body face-first.

After the shower, Rogue felt her nerves relaxed and smiled. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog clouding the bathroom mirror. She then took out her purple eye shadow and twisted the cap. Rogue eyes' widened and exclaimed.

"Damn! Ah'm all out of make-up!"

~ Meanwhile, downstairs at the living room ~

"Like, has anyone, like, seen Rogue anywhere?" asked Kitty as she climbed down the stairs.

"Not me," said Evan, whose watching TV with Kurt and Bobby. The mentioned duo nodded in agreement.

"No, I didn't see her anywhere. Why do you ask Kitty?" asked Jean (AN: Must not bash!!.. *grr…*)

"Maybe she's…wah?!" Scott's jaw dropped as he stared at something behind Kitty.

The others turned to look in the direction Scott was staring at and their jaws dropped to the group, with the exception of Kitty who squealed in delight, Jean who frowned and Jamie who smiled.

"Woah…" muttered Evan.

"What are yah all staring at?" asked an annoyed Rogue as she stepped down the stairs, wearing black sweatpants that hugged her hips, black tennis shoes and a fitting dark blue sweater that reached down to her stomach and covered her wrists, showing her curves. But what shocked them most was that for the first time, the Rogue was Goth-less, she didn't wore any of her makeup. Thus revealing her luscious pink lips and unmarred skin and since when did her eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds?

'Ah knew Ah should have wore that mask,' thought Rogue.

"You look great," said Jamie shyly.

"Yeah Rogue, you're, like, totally, like, sizzling with sex appeal!" exclaimed Kitty, jumping up and down.

Rogue couldn't help but sweatdrop at Kitty's remark.

"Thanks sugarh and thanks Kitty err..Ah think," said Rogue, a faint smile on her lips. Turning towards the others, she added. "Ah'm going out to buy some make-up. Yah'll want anything?"

Silence greeted her answer.

"Okay then…Scott can Ah borrow your car?" asked Rogue.

A speechless Scott pointed to the key hanger, his eyes never leaving Rogue.

Rogue was staring to get freaked out. 'Ah can't be that ugly, can Ah?' 

"Okay then…" added Rogue as she grabbed the car keys from the hanger and left.

'Weirdos..'

~ At the Brotherhood's house ~

"Ugh! Don't we have anything to eat around here?" grumbled Pietro as he zoomed from cabinet to cabinet in the kitchen, trying to find some food. "Man this stinks."

"So go get some from the market," grunted Lance as he took a sip of his coffee.

"AllrightIwill," 

With that, Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver zoomed out of the kitchen, out of the front door and towards the mall.

'Thank goodness of twenty-four hour malls,' thought Pietro as he came to a stop inside of the Bayville Mall.

'Now where's the grocery store?' he thought as he walked slowly, trying to remember where the grocery store was located.

'Hello…' thought Pietro as his ice blue eyes caught the figure of a girl wearing sweatpants and a blue sweater bending over one of the lower cases of a cosmetic store.

'She's got to be a knockout with that figure,' smirked Pietro as he pushed his snow-white hair back to smoothen it out and put on his best devastating sexy grin. 'Maybe then I can get Rogue out of my mind.'

But Pietro knew that it would be impossible, ever since the day he first came to the Brotherhood and saw the one they call Rogue, he can't seem to get her out of his head. While she was still with the Brotherhood Pietro had been a nervous wreck though he played it cool whenever he's near her. Pietro first thought that he was only attracted to her because of her mutation. After all, he always love a good challenge.

But he was wrong, even if it was for a short while, he had gotten to know Rogue more and was surprised by the fact that they have something in common and even more surprised by the fact that they soon became friends although he now wished that they could have become more. It was like they were destined to be together, total opposites yet so much alike. He wanted to tell her so much how he feels but he was afraid that Rogue would reject him and in the process he would destroy their friendship. So he waited and waited to see if Rogue had felt the same way for him.

Then came that awful day when Rogue joined the X-geeks. Pietro felt his world shattered into tiny bits when he first saw her wearing her X-men uniform. He wanted so much to hate her, wanted so much to despise her yet he can't. He loved and still love her that much.

He knew the other guys miss her too, although they would keep muttering what a traitor Rogue was, sometimes when they would all sit down in the living room couch, the three boys would tell him stories about them before he came and while Rogue was still with them. One involved a funny story about some stupid jock who tried to flirt with Rogue and that certain jock ending up in kissing the wall literally. They spent the whole night laughing. God how he miss her!

Pietro pushed aside those thoughts as he came closer to the girl. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Pietro widened his sexy grin as the girl turned around.

Surprised olive green eyes stared into equally shocked ice blue eyes.

'Beautiful' thought Pietro as he stared into Rogue's face, mostly her full pink lips that looked so desirable.

"Pietro?"

"Rogue?" gaped Pietro, not believing his eyes, he glanced at Rogue up and down. 'Damn she looks good!'

"What are you doing here, Pietro?" asked Rogue, her olive green eyes narrowing into stilts.

"Nothing! I'm just getting some groceries," said Pietro, holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh yeah? Well Ah don't see any groceries," replied Rogue, looking at Pietro's grocery-less hands.

"I just got here,"

"Uhuh…Sure you did."

"What about you Roguey? What are you doing here?"

"Well as you can plainly see. I'm buying some make-up."

"Why? You look so beautiful without it!" exclaimed Pietro without thinking. A pale blush appeared on his cheeks.

Rogue stared at him surprisingly and felt a blush crept into her cheeks.

Rogue looked down so that Pietro couldn't see her red face. "Have you forgotten that Ah can't touch?"

"So? I always love a good challenge," said Pietro, wincing inwardly. 'Ohpleasedon'tletherthinkthatIsaidthatjusttoinsultherohpleaseohplease.'

"Wah?" Rogue raised her head only to find Pietro gone, a disappointed look appeared on her features.

Rogue started to turn around and was surprised when something grabbed her and carried her out of the store.

"Pietro, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Rogue as Pietro ran towards the Xavier Mansion, clutching the said boy tightly.

"Just giving you a lift home Roguey, is that so bad?" pouted Pietro as they now both stood in front of the gate of the mansion.

"Yes it is. You could've…" Rogue was silenced by Pietro who placed a finger on her lips.

Pietro cupped her chin with his other hand and drew his head down closer to hers.

"No Pietro, you'll get hurt," started Rogue as their lips drew closer.

Rogue shivered as she felt Pietro's breath playing with her bangs.

"I don't care," said Pietro simply before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Both waited for the energetic pull that would absorb Pietro's powers and memories and both were extremely happy when nothing happened.

After a few minutes, Rogue reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"How?…"

"I don't know," replied Pietro and embraced Rogue closer.

"And I don't care." He added.

Rogue smiled and kissed Pietro lightly on the lips.

"Kitty and Lance are going on a date tonight. Wanna be my chaperone?" asked Rogue.

"Why Rogue, I do believe you're asking me out on a date." said Pietro teasingly, a playful grin on his face.

Rogue smiled. "Is that a yes or no Quicksilver?"

"It's a date!"

The couple then sealed their agreement with a sweet kiss.

~ Sapphire: Like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? Anyway, look out for the sequel to "A Sweet Kiss" Ciao! ^-^


End file.
